Connor Acre
Early Life Connor Acre was born on ryloth when he was 19 he was forced out of ryloth when on rute to mandalore the ship was taken by black sun pirates they took connor his mother and father and all the cargo on the ship they let connors mother and father go they took connor to mustafar and trained connor. when connor was 24 connor became the youngest person to rule black sun. ten years later connor was engaged darth thraxus connor was defeated darth thraxus made connor his apprentitice. connor found his mother and father while he was on a covert misson for the sith and meet his brother boba flarespore. childhood friend when connor was five he went to school and he met a nice little girl named numa she and connor where best friends. when the droids invaded ryloth connor was at numa's house when her father told then to stay in the tunnels and hide for a while but it was so dark numa and connor got lost and connor found his self at the freedom fighters hideout and was there for eight weeks when mace came to help his mother came and found him and they stayed there untill the droids left. Misson to Jabba Darth thraxus gave connor a misson to try and get jabba to support the coming sith revolution. Hings did not go as planed while trying to get jabba's support connor fell into the rancor pit connor killed the rancor after he went up to jabba killed his guards then jabba sided with the sith revolution. Current Life Connor is still a sith apprentitce and wanted by the republic. Family father:avatar korra mother:courtney mac brother:boba flarespore sister leia nansospanner little brother:drake thetablade working with barris offee while on rute to kamino to shut down the cloning facilities darth tharxus told connor to go to coruscant and look for some one named barris offee. connor and barris met on level 1313 on coruscant as they where discussing matters connor saw jackar and knew that he would be the bomb they found his wife letta turmond and sent barris to discuss their plans to letta she agreed and barris took letta to the warehouse. killing letta turmond connor felt threw the force that letta would tell ahsoka tano so he went to the miltary base and cut a hole thew the wall and found her cell and chocked her to death and framed it on ahsoka and got inside the base killed the clones and forced the key card right where ahsoka would see it. going under cover connor was watching anakin skywalker and asajj ventress and found out barris is going to be arrested so he tried to get to her while dressed as a jedi temple guard but he was to late by the time he got there barris and anakin where in combat. jedi deaths while in level 1313 connor got word from darth thraxus about some jedi under cover to stop the temple bombing. connor found them stalking him and connor killed them but the jedi called for back up they where to late by the time they got there they found connor's weapon drawn and the fallen jedi around them. mother gone missing when connor got home he found blood on the floor and blood on the tv and table and his mother gone connor could not call the police becuase he would get arrested so he called his father. to years passed by and whie connor was exploring mustafar he found his mother alive and being taken care of aarons skywalker. turning back to the light when connor found his mother and aarons skywalker connor repayed aarons by turning back to the light side to become a freedom fighter on ryloth. the battle for ryloth Connor did not care if he had a team he would take one the droids by him self. while at his dessert camp he got word that the droids brought more droids he went to ambush them with the help of other ryloth freedom fighers. when they got there there were no droids then blaster shots came out of no where and the connor said "return fire" and a magnaguard ran toward him and tried to kill him connor was able to subdue the magnaguard droids connor got his weapon and killed the droids the magnaguard got away but connor saved most of his men. Image20130303-18-04-49.jpg|connor embracing the dark side Image20130303-18-04-44.jpg|connor in the dathomir sith temple Image20130303-17-23-05.jpg|connor next to the staue of darth thraxus Image20130303-18-12-33.jpg|connor looking out into the dathomir sky Conner Acre wanted poster ex 2.png|props to reed for making this for me Image20130303-18-15-42.jpg|connor meditating on a sith holocron Image20130303-18-21-19.jpg|connor in training Category:Humans Category:Lifetime Members Category:Male Characters Category:Trooper Battle Class Category:Class rank captain Category:Technician Specialty Class Category:Sith Category:General Category:Heroes of Ryloth